


Sometimes

by Ephemeral_Is_The_Light



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-30
Updated: 2011-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-25 02:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ephemeral_Is_The_Light/pseuds/Ephemeral_Is_The_Light
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is pushed beyond his limits. He might just enjoy what it leads to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> This in no way, shape, or form follows any point of the Anime/Manga plot. Assume Al's got his body back and the whole Philosopher Stone quest is done but Ed is just the same (auto-mail leg and arm). Age is up for interpretation (he isn't twelve and he's worked with Roy for several years now). This was meant to be Porn without Plot but the Lemon-Bunny ran away at the end. It is implied though.

Sometimes…words didn’t matter. They fell hollow and useless into the cold wind and were swept up and away, beyond hearing.

Sometimes…it was action that was needed. But how do you act when you don’t know—can’t see—where all this is headed?

Sometimes…love isn’t a comfort. It’s a cruel, desperate ache in your chest every time you see that face—hear that voice—but they don’t see you.

Sometimes…all you can do is hold on.

§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-§-

Pale, long fingers slid against tanned skin, drawing forth sighs and gasps as they explored.

Fathomless black transfixed hazed gold even as those fingers griped slender hips to lift and align, prepare.

It was intoxicating; the slow building pressure, hungry fire and swirling desperation.

All it would take is but a few words and then he would finally—finally—be. Filled. Up.

Chapped lips open as a desperate mewl escapes, because he’s right there—right there—but not moving!

“Please…Please, Ro-!”

Ed shot up, sweat-damp sheets sticking to his stomach. A groan rips from trembling lips, as he draws his knees up to settle his arms on. Another small noise escapes the blonde’s throat as a familiar throbbing ache asserts itself.

Spearing his fingers into his hair and squeezing his eyes shut he cursed.

“That dream again…”

Sigh.

Flopping backwards Ed gazed unseeing at the ceiling. The sheets resettled, brushing cool against heated skin making the young man snarl. He whipped the sheet off him as he turned onto his side glaring at his fists.

“Always that damn dream.”

It was the nights like this that made him grateful Al had decided to stay in Resembool with Winry. Gold focused briefly flicking to the clock on the stand. 3:22A.M.

Tch.

It figured. Too early to be reasonable; too late to try for more sleep. Another twinge made him shudder.

“Not that I could sleep anyway.”

With small noises of protest, Ed got up and headed for the shower. Stripping off his boxers with a careless hand, he adjusted the knobs and stepped under the spray. With his head tilted back and his eyes closed, he muttered:

“Today is going to suck.”  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

He knew it. He just knew it!

A wordless snarl leapt from Ed’s lips as his fist crumpled the paper. Strong legs carried their owner at a swift pace through halls and corridors; people leaping out of the way, as they saw the familiar temper burning in his eyes.

Inevitably, the blonde-haired male arrived at his destination. Without even bothering to knock, he slammed into the room then kicked the door shut behind him.

The dark-haired man didn’t even have the decency to twitch.

“Bastard! Two more days—you couldn’t wait two more fucking days!”

“Language, Fullmetal.”

To show his full appreciation, Ed balled up the paper and threw it at the other man’s head. Which was bested as the man, with infuriating ease, simply caught it.

Ed only just managed to curb the urge to bare his teeth.

“We had a deal. A week—all that I asked for was a week! Seven damn days!”

“I remember, Fullmetal, but something has come up-“

“Something always comes up! If it isn’t Fullmetal do this, it’s Fullmetal do that! I’ve been running your errands for years, damn-it-all, I deserve time for myself!”

Roy had since leant back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. Ed was panting from the force of his rant a foot from the desk.

“Finished?”

A strangled inarticulate sound of rage ripped from the blonde.

“What the-“

“What have you even done with the days off you’ve had? You don’t do anything—nothing at all. You hole yourself up in that house or in a library, just as you would any day of the week while waiting for your next assignment. I fail to see why you’re angry.”

Something in Ed snapped. In a few strides he was around the desk. In one motion he spun the chair so Roy was facing him. He settled his hands on the armrests, caging the older man. Leaning forward so his next words were whispered against the other man’s right ear:

“What Roy? Do you want me to tell you that my nights are spent dreaming of you? That my days are spent thinking about you? That if I slow down, even for a second, you fill my head ‘til the rest of the world blurs,” a breathless laugh?

Ed shifted dragging his lips across Roy’s right cheek, bumped his nose against Roy’s nose, and then dragged across the other cheek so his lips brushed Roy’s left ear. A warm pink tongue flicked against the shell:

“Hmm? Come on Roy, what do you want to know? Is it that I can’t go out, because I know that without a distracting purpose I’ll embarrass myself in public? Is it that the only peace I find is when I distract my mind sufficiently enough that those damn thoughts recede for me to think? Tell me Roy!”

Ed was all too aware of his position, so close to the other that he could smell him. He was far too aware that with a tiny shift he could press his lips and tongue to that pale skin and damn the consequences. Unfortunately, he was also aware of the fact the older man hadn’t moved at any point since Ed had started speaking.

Feeling a little more like a fool with every passing second, the blonde shifted to pull away.

Without warning there was a hand in his hair, roughly pulling it to the side while another ripped at the collar of his shirt to expose the column of his throat to searing hot lips and teeth.

Moaning, Ed’s own hand flew to curve around the back of the dark-haired man’s neck, encouraging the assault while the other supported his wait so he didn’t fall.

Then, just as quickly as it started, Ed was shoved off and his back hit the wall. Feeling dizzy, he leant against it and fought for breathe as smoldering black eyes pinned him to the spot.

Like water in motion—all fluid grace and immutable force—Roy stood. He stripped the gloves from his hands, unbuttoned his jacket, cast the cloth aside and stepped forward against Ed; eyes never breaking contact. Pale, long fingers cupped either side of his face as the dark-haired man whispered over his lips:

“Get on your knees, Edward, and worship me.”

Those fingers parted with a caress as Roy stepped back; watching and waiting.

A tremor shook through him, a moan dragged against his throat.

Ed slipped to his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I always wanted to use that line!


End file.
